fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Xplosion!
Pretty Cure Xplosion! is the 27th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fourth series of the fourth generation. This series has a bombs theme, and it is loosely based off the Bomberman video game series. Story The Bomb Kingdom was once a peaceful place, but a mysterious fortress descends on the kingdom, and evicts the inhabitants. The guardian of the kingdom, TNT, goes to Earth to find the legendary warrior of bombs called a Pretty Cure. Meanwhile on Earth, an attractive, ditzy girl named Molly "Bakuretsu" Bombshell was getting ready to celebrate the arrival of Spring, but TNT crashes into her face, bounces near her house and explodes, leaving ash on her clothes, and half of the house in ruins. TNT tells Baku to transform to Cure Bomberwoman. She accepts on one condiition, and it is repairing her house after she defeats a monster. She defeats the monster, and after that, TNT repairs the house magically. Baku was surprised at how badly he repaired it but accepted her responsibilities as a Cure anyway! Characters Pretty Cure [[Molly Bombshell|'Molly Bombshell']] / Cure Bomberwoman Intro: "Having a blast with a burning passion, Cure Bomberwoman!" Attack: Boom Bigbang!, Bombshell Blayze! (with Cure Black Bomberwoman) Item: Bomb Molly is a cheerful, upbeat, attractive yet ditzy girl who is too willing to befirend people she once considered her enemies. Her nickname is "Bakuretsu-chan" which her friends often shorten to "Baku-chan" She trains hard to become the best Pretty Cure in history. She breaks the fourth wall plenty of times. Her close friend and rival is Alison Blayze, who joins Molly later in the series after a series of battles. Her hobbies are hunting for treasures and tanning in the beach. She is scared of swimming and dirty places. Her alter ego is Cure Bomberwoman and her theme color is White with Red and Blue as sub-theme colors. [[Alison Blayze|'Alison Blayze']] / Cure Black Bomberwoman Intro: "Having a blast with dark intentions, Cure Black Bomberwoman!" Attack: Black Fireworks!, Bombshell Blayze! (with Cure Bomberwoman) Item: Bomb, Boomer Alison is a more calm, cool, and collected girl. She takes her failures more seriously, and frustrated at living in Molly's shadow. She has an insanely high IQ, plays a lot of chess, and is an engineer who makes bomb making robots. When she was the antagonist for the first half of the series, she gave Molly her toughest battles, though she mostly came up on the losing end. But when Castille abandoned her after he felt that Alison was in his way, she became Molly's best friend again. Her alter ego is Cure Black Bomberwoman, and her theme color is Black, with Red and Blue as sub-theme colors. Mascots [[TNT|'TNT']] The guardian of the Bomb Kingdom, shaped up like dynamite. When he gets angry, he explodes, which frightens Molly. [[Boomer|'Boomer']] Alison's trusty companion, who is a dog. He was built by Alison's father to be her pet. It can transform into Alison's jetpack, and assists her in building large robots. It can also detect bombs like a police K-9 dog would. Villains [[Castille|'Castille']] The main antagonist of the series. He is a big, imposing creature that resembles a castle. [[Castelletto|'Castelletto']] The monsters of the series summoned by a Chess Piece to battle the Cures. Its name means "little castle" [[Ghost|'Ghost']] Ghost creatures created by Castille to defend the Castle in Bomb Kingdom from the Cures Items [[Bomb|'Bomb']] The attack item of the Cures. [[Bomb Clock|'Bomb Clock']] The transformation items of the Cures. The Cures shout "Pretty Cure Countdown!" which starts the clock. After the countdown goes to zero, the clock 'explodes' and becomes their outfit while another clock appears on the waist area. Locations [[Bomb Kingdom|'Bomb Kingdom']] The land of bombs which was colonized by Castille. [[Bombopolis|'Bombopolis']] A small town despite its name. It got its name from a weapons factory, now abandoned, which was known for making bombs. In the facotiry there is a portal to Bomb Kingdom. Episodes EP1: Boom! Molly's big chance! EP2: Molly's in a Pinch! Trivia *This series, like other fourth generation series, will have around 30 episodes unlike the first three which have around 40-41. *This user kinda had Bomberman on his mind when this was created References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Xplosion! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime